cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi
Overview Name: '''Satoshi Aizawa '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Threshold: '''Torn '''Archetype: Advocate Geist: The Discarded Daughter Physical Description: '''That guy ---> Also, Striking Looks 4, because why the fuck not? Known History '''Background: Satoshi Aizawa was born into a traditional Japanese family that made their living in a small rice farming town outside of Gifu, Japan. He had an older brother, Toji Aizawa, who associated with the wrong sort of people, falling in with a street gang known as The Snakes. They were a violent and rowdy gang, causing trouble all around the area. One night, Toji didn't come home. Satoshi later learned that his brother had been gunned down in a gang shootout. At the funeral, Satoshi was given Toji's old skull necklace (which incidentally is now dedicated as a Stigmata charm memento, as some of Toji's blood had stained the necklace). Worried for their remaining son's safety, and out of fear that Satoshi might end up joining a gang as his brother did, Satoshi's family began severely restricting his life and actions; they refused to allow him to go out after dark, and dictated his life as though he were a child. One day, Satoshi had enough. He packed whatever he could fit into a backpack and left while his parents were at work. He never looked back. Satoshi wandered eastward toward the metropolis of Tokyo in hopes of finding a life where he could live by his own terms. One night along a dark and lonesome road, a man saw Satoshi walking on the side of the road. He pulled over and asked Satoshi if he needed a lift. At first, Satoshi declined. The man told him that he too was on his way to Tokyo and that Satoshi might as well travel with him. Driving is faster than walking, he said. Naively, Satoshi gave in and got in the man's car. After about an hour of driving, the man turned onto a dirt road toward an isolated farmhouse. He explained that it was his home and that they might as well rest there and pick up the journey the next morning. Satoshi reluctantly agreed; he didn't want to seem rude by refusing the host's hospitality. The man began to prepare dinner and gave Satoshi some tea while he waited. The tea was drugged and made Satoshi sluggish and weak. He had no chance to even try to dodge the katana that slashed into his back. As he fell over in pain, the man turned him over and slit his throat, laughing as he sliced Satoshi's flesh to ribbons. He threw Satoshi's body into a closet and locked it. As he died, Satoshi hallucinated, or so it seemed. He found himself standing naked in a ditch in the middle of a blizzard. Before him stood a girl who looked no more than 8 years old. Her tiny kimono was torn to shreds, she was covered in lacerations, and the lower half of her face was a mangled mess. Her flesh hung off her face in strips and the front of her jaw appeared to have been torn off. She stared at him with cold, milky eyes and offered him the Bargain. He accepted, and awoke to find himself naked in the closet atop two other corpses. He waited for an opportunity to escape. He crept quietly out of the closet, which was left unlocked and sneaked into the hallway. In the dining room, he saw that his killer had tricked some other victim into coming into his home. Satoshi slowly moved toward the dining room and picked up a bloody katana - the very one he was murdered with - that was lying in the hall. Howling with rage, Satoshi sank the blade into the murderer while his back was turned, chopping wildly as he carved into his killer. Satoshi looked at the young woman who had nearly been killed and begged her to call the police, telling her that the man had murdered others and that she had to escape. She did, and within the hour, police arrived. Satoshi was relieved, but still didn't want to return to his parent's home. He left quietly and began wandering. He began to aid the spirits of the dead as best as he could along the way. Current Activities: Driven by an irresistible wanderlust, Satoshi left Japan with the katana (now also a dedicated charm memento) in hand. He travelled to America and gradually made his way eastward. Eventually he arrived in Central Florida, where he currently resides. He mostly deals with ghosts and explores the Underworld often nowadays. Soundtrack "Pursuing My True Self" - Persona 4 OST "Angel" - Wumpscut - It fits more for his geist, really. "Reach Out to the Truth" - Persona 4 OST - Obligatory battle theme Quotes King yu.jpg|The King's orders are absolute. Yu.jpg 1883470-yu.jpg Rumors * He has begun to spend an greater amount of time in the Underworld lately. * His geist is adorable in the "aww-what-a-cute-little-girl-OH-MY-GOD-YOUR-FACE-WTF?!" kind of way. OOC Information Player Name: Momo 'Email Address: '